


Vid: Dolores

by eruthros



Category: Syberia
Genre: Clockwork - Freeform, Gen, Mammoths, Melancholy, Nostalgia, Quests, Voyages, automatons, post-ussr eastern europe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros
Summary: That's all for now, Dolores.





	Vid: Dolores

**Author's Note:**

  * For [some_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_stars/gifts).



Song: Dolores by Amelia

[Downloads and lyrics on dreamwidth](https://eruthros.dreamwidth.org/339706.html).


End file.
